Everything she wants
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Title was crappy,I hate thinking of titles.Well,Ukyo adopts a little girl with a baby brother who's parents died. The little girl,after seeing how lonely Ukyo was, Decided to play a game of Match Maker. Ch 12 up! Give it a try please! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

It had been three weeks since Ranma had decided on which Fiancee he wanted. Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne had all moved back to china because of the lack of reason to stay in Japan. The cat cafe' wasn't enough of a reason, because they'd only planned on running it until Ranma and Shampoo got married, then they were going back to China, but they didn't get married, so they had to leave.

Ukyo was having trouble adapting to her inability to love Ranma. Her restaurant seemed empty, and since Ranma and Akane were engaged to be married by their own free will, Ranma wouldn't need her to provide a home-away-from-home for him. He wouldn't need to leave home, he and Akane would fight, go to their rooms in an angry storm, and make-up by sunrise. It always happened, no matter how much she hated to admit that Ranma couldn't be her's, she knew he couldn't.

She was sitting in her restaurant flipping okonomiyaki boredly. It was her dinner, the one she ate alone.It made her wish that she'd made more friends in the past, friends that could at least try to make her feel better. But all she focused on was love, and she lost it.

Although she knew that Ranma never really did love her, she couldn't help but wish he did. The entire time she was after him, she had a fighting spirit; and high hopes that it would work. It never did, but no matter how bad that made her feel, she didn't think of suicide. That wasn't the answer to any of her problems. Although it was tempting.

Yes, it was tempting to take that knife and get rid of all the pains of a heartbreak, to make herself bleed and cause it all to end, to get rid of an unneeded body in the world. No matter how tempting it was, no matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn't get herself upto do it. Thinking that there was probably _some_ reason why god hadn't killed her naturally.

She put the okonomiyaki on a plate, set it on the counter, grabbed some chopsticks and started eating. She poked it boredly, closing her eyes and trying to think of what she should do next. Every night was just the same for her, she'd eat until her plate was empty, then she'd go to the public baths, then home again, then bed. It was never anything exciting, or anything like it, but she went through it every day.

When her food was gone,and she returned from the public bath she went up to her room and turned the TV on. That was breaking the habit, watching television. After a Saturday-night program had gone off, a commercial had come on about two children who needed a family.

A little girl named Rei and a baby boy named Kai. Ukyo instantly began thinking about calling the number on the commercial, she needed someone to talk to now that Ranma didn't need her, and they needed a home.

She jumped up and ran downstairs to the telephone. She talked to the person running the agency, telling them she wanted to adopt Rei and Kai, and preparing the adoption process. The next day would be the day the agency would bring the two children to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki store and she'd sign the adoption papers.

* * *

The next day was when the adoption agency sent over a social worker to bring the children and let Ukyo see them. She immediately loved them, they were cute, bright eyed, and ready to meet their new mother. Rei was wearing a sunflower summer dress with tiny shoes provided by the agency, and her brother, whom was being carried by the social worker, was wearing a blue baby outfit with a tiny rubber-duck patch on it.

Ukyo talked with Rei, whom seemed a bit shy about meeting a woman that was supposed to be her new mother. But Ukyo was kind to her, and quickly won over her trust. She and the social worker sat at one of the tables and discussed the adoption process. Ukyo was given a lot of papers to sign for them, which took her over an hour to read and sign.

When the process finally closed, the social worker left the two children with Ukyo, whom gladly found a room for them in her home. She cleaned out the attic, and moved a bed that was already up in the attic, where Rei wanted it.

"Thank you." Rei told her softly. Ukyo smiled.

"Your welcome, are you hungry? Or maybe you'd like to go to the store and buy some sheets? Anything you want." Ukyo wasn't trying to spoil her, just trying to make a good first impression.

"Buying some sheets sounds fun, can we get some new toys too?" Rei asked eagerly, it had been a long time since she last got new things, and she couldn't wait to have new toys. Ukyo nodded, stood up, went downstairs to her room where Kai was lying; starring at his new surroundings; and lifted him up. She, Rei and Kai left the restaurant and went to the store where sheets were sold, and bought some sheets with crescent moons and bunnies on them.

After going to the toy store and buying them all new toys, Ukyo took them to buy some new clothes. Ukyo bought diapers for Kai,and new dresses and for Rei. It hadn't even crossed her mind what she would do when she had to go back to school and couldn't watch the kids. She was focused only on making a good first impression, which was hard without spoiling them to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

Ryoga had also taken it pretty hard, he could no longer go back to the Tendo Dojo and live with Akane because he knew what he'd most likely witness while at their house. No matter how horrible it was that he had lost his love to a half-man half-woman, it hurt him to think that he'd be alone. On rainy nights, he often found himself laying in his tent alone, no other thoughts crossing his mind other than suicide. The pain in his heart was so horrible that he couldn't take it. He wanted to kill himself, he wanted to throw himself infrount of traffic, he wanted to overdose on pills, he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. Every form of suicide passed through his mind at least once or twice.

The rain hit his tent mercilessly. Why was it that loving someone was so hard for him? He was a lovable guy, and overall almost just like Ranma, except he wasn't a jerk and didn't change into a girl. But he did change into a pig and that was almost just as bad.Ranma was able to seduce both sexes, Ryoga wasn't able to do anything right. He couldn't find his own way anywhere, he couldn't walk in the rain, he couldn't even go swimming. So many things he'd been robbed of because of his curse.

* * *

Ukyo was walking with Rei and Kai, after picking them up from the Saotome/Tendo's. After realizing that she couldn't take care of Kai and Rei while she was at school, she asked Kasumi if she could baby-sit while Ukyo was at school. Kasumi was more than happy to baby-sit for Ukyo free of charge. That's why Kasumi was Ukyo's favorite of the Tendo sisters, she was always so kind and ready to help. Rei was only staying with the Tendo's during the day until Ukyo could get her in rolled in school.

"Momma-chan." Rei said suddenly as they walked home in the rain, under an umbrella of course. Rei had a hold on Ukyo's school dress. Rei had also quickly gotten into the habit of calling Ukyo 'momma-chan' The 'chan' part was meant to be 'ucchan' so it was almost like she was saying 'momma-ucchan'. "Why is there a tent in the middle of that lot? who would camp in the city?" Rei was pointing to Ryoga's tent, causing Ukyo to stop and look at the tent that she was pointing at. She starred at it for a moment, knowing only one person who would camp in the city.

"I don't know, I think that's one of my friends.." Ukyo told her. Walking towards the tent with Rei following close behind as if Ukyo was the mother duck and she was her duckling.

* * *

Ryoga heard someone coming, quickly, he unzipped his tent to see Ukyo smiling at him.

"I knew it." She told him smiling. "Good ol' Ryoga Hibiki, can always count on you to camp in the city." Ryoga was half-glad to see her. He needed to see the face of someone that had it just as bad as him.

"Hey Ukyo." He greeted, sounding grateful to see her. "C'mon in. I could use the company." He unzipped the door to his tent more so Ukyo could climb in, but to his surprise, she handed him the baby so she could close the umbrella. A small girl crawled in and starred at him. "Oh god, How long have I been gone?" Ryoga asked, completely surprised that Ukyo had two children.

"I adopted them three days ago." Ukyo told him, finally getting her umbrella closed and climbing into the tent along with her adopted children. "Rei and Kai."

"Momma-chan, is this that friend? you said was the only person in the world you knew that would camp in the city?" Ukyo nodded at Rei.

"Yep, Rei, Meet Ryoga Hibiki. He and I were old friends."

He was surprised that she considered him a friend, when he hardly ever thought about her. He just smiled sweetly at her adopted children, and went on asking Ukyo how she was doing since Ranma and Akane had tied the knot. "Fine. Kasumi is baby-sitting Kai, and Rei until I can get her in rolled."

"Momma-chan is fun!" Rei giggled. "She plays with me, she is teaching me how to cook Okonomiyaki,she won't let me use the grill though. Why do you live in a tent?"

"I just can't get enough camping." Ryoga told her, not wanting to admit to a small child that he had no where else to go. Kai tried to sit up, but was barely able to. He grabbed a hand-full of hair that was hanging below Ryoga's ears and pulled. "Ow ow ow ow ow." Ukyo replaced the hair with her own finger, and took her son back. Ryoga grinned. "Cute."

* * *

Rei had fallen asleep while Ukyo and Ryoga were chatting.

"Your so lucky Ucchan." He told her, envious of her two adopted kids. "They're so cute." Ukyo nodded and put her sleeping son where Rei had fallen asleep, in Ryoga's sleeping bag.

"I don't know what I'd do without them. I like feeling like they need me, Ranma doesn't need me, he never really did." She gave him a soft smile. "It must be hard for you, being by yourself all the time." Ryoga was silent, then looked over at the two kids.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight, or do you want me to help you get them home? Carrying two kids and an umbrella can't be very easy." Uko smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." So, Ryoga picked up Rei, Ukyo picked up Kai, and Ryoga walked her to the restaurant with his umbrella over their heads.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, Ryoga put Rei in her bed in the attic, and Ukyo put Kai in the cradle in her room. After that, Ryoga went to leave, but Ukyo grabbed his sleeve. "Your welcome to stay. I can cook you something to eat if you want." Ryoga didn't know how to respond to that, no one had ever invited him to stay for dinner. He nodded his head, finding no harm in just staying for dinner.

He actually liked having home-made food in his stomach, he was getting a bit tired of instant-ramen. They talked about what they didn't talk about at his tent, which was hardly anything but what they were thinking after Ranma and Akane got married. Ryoga had told her that he thought about suicide.

"Ryoga.." She spoke softly, but then she began shaking her head. "You shouldn't do that. I mean, I won't say that I wasn't thinking the same thing before I adopted Rei and Kai, but suicide isn't the answer to anything. It makes things worse."

"How? I don't have any family, hardly any friends."

"Yeah, but I'd miss you. When I was upset, I'd just think that your going through the same thing, and that I wasn't all by myself in feeling this bad. Shampoo and Mousse were engaged when they left so Shampoo had obviously gotten over it fast, and she's the over-dramatic of all of us." She gave him a warm smile, then added. "If you ever need anywhere to sleep, my restaurant is always open." It was a figure-of-speech, she wasn't crazy enough to try to juggle school, work, and two kids all at the same time.

"Thank you Ucchan." He smiled softly, showing his two small fangs

* * *

**I like how this is going. It's going to be really great. It's cool though, I finished writing a book and I'm having a friend edit it for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

While Ukyo and Ryoga were eating; Rei climbed out of her bed, walked downstairs and told them she was afraid.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked, setting her chopsticks down, walking over to her and kneeling down to her height. "Did you have a nightmare?" Rei shook her head, holding onto the teddy-bear Ukyo gave her as a new toy.

"The lightning and thunder scares me." Ryoga listened as Ukyo tried to think of a way to calm her down, after he ate his last bite, he set the chopsticks down beside the plate and asked Ukyo if he could try what his mother told him when he was little.

"Alright." Ukyo said, allowing Ryoga to take Rei up to her room and try to calm her down about the thunder and lightning.

Rei climbed back into her bed and Ryoga sat on the side of her bed. He told her that thunder was just trying to scare her, and if she closed her eyes and ignored it, it would go away. Ukyo watched from the stairs, she never thought Ryoga would be good with kids, he always seemed like the type that would lash out at them easily. But Ryoga was so nice to Rei,never getting angry when she didn't believe in his trick, and didn't get irritated when she asked him to stay with her until she was sleeping. Ukyo didn't get to see anything passed that, because Kai had heard the thunder and started screaming his little head off.

* * *

Ryoga left Rei after she had fallen asleep, and went down to find Ukyo. It was a bit difficult because he kept getting lost, and one way or another ending up in the kitchen.When he'd walk out of the kitchen and try to find another room, he'd always end up right back in the kitchen, he had hoped that sooner or later, Ukyo would go into the kitchen and he'd find her. Finally, he left the restaurant area and went up the stairs, he found Ukyo trying to get Kai to calm down. Finally, after ten minutes, he was soothed back to sleep. Ukyo gently rested Kai back in his cradle, and thanked Ryoga for helping.

"I wouldn't have been able to calm them both down." She told him, smiling weakly.

"No problem." Ryoga smiled. "It's nice to know that I can be used for something."

"You make it sound as if no one needs you." She told him judging. "Ryoga,Your good at a lot of things, Martial arts, and I didn't even know you were good with kids.Stop talking like no one needs you around."

"sorry." He said softly and apologetically.Ukyo shook her head.

"You know, Akane isn't the only girl out there for you." She told him as they left her room and went down to the restaurant. "There are a lot more. Akane wasn't your type anyway."

"Yes she was." Ryoga responded stubbornly. But soon realized that she was right. "no, she wasn't."

"So don't beat yourself up over something that you had no controlled in." She told him and started smiling. "besides,Rei seems to have taken a liking to you." Ryoga nodded, finding that he didn't know what other move to make or any words to say. Ukyo poured them both a cup of tea, normally, she would have poured them some alchahol, but with Rei and Kai in the house, Ukyo didn't drink much alcahol.

Ryoga was glad to have the tea though, he rarely drank tea, mostly sodas from the vending machines he passed on his way to wherever he was going. Ukyo started looking through two or three drawers in the kitchen, trying to find something to give to Ryoga.

When she finally did, she set the spare keys to the restaurant on the table infrount of him. "If you ever get tired of camping in that vacant lot, your welcome here." Ryoga grinned and took the keys.

"Thanks Ucchan." He said as he slid the keys into his pocket. "I better leave, If I'm lucky I'll make it back to my tent by sunrise. How much do I owe you for the Okonomiyaki and the tea?"

"Nothing." She told him. "It's on me." Ryoga thanked her again and left, making sure that he had the keys to the restaurant with him until he got to his tent and was able to put them in his backpack.

* * *

He did in fact, get to his tent at sunrise. He was so tired, but he was happy. He put the keys in one of the pockets in his bag and fell onto his sleeping bag, too tired to really lift himself up enough to get into the sleeping bag. He was happy that Ukyo had been so nice to him, and had showed him that there was somebody who cared about him, if not the way he wanted to be cared for by Akane, having a friend in Ukyo was just as good. Before he could completely think it through, he was fast asleep.

Rei woke up, ran downstairs, and half-expected to see Ryoga still there. But when her momma-chan was cooking breakfast all alone in her school-uniform, she knew he wasn't.

"Momma-chan, where is Ryoga?" Rei asked as she climbed on one of the barstools and waited for breakfast.

"Ryoga went home last night." Ukyo told her smiling, flipping the okonomiyaki over.

"He's nice momma-chan." Rei told her matter-of-factly. Ukyo nodded and put the okonomiyaki on a plate and gave it to Rei.

"Hurry and eat, I've got to drop you and Kai off at the Tendos and make it to school and I'm running a bit behind." Rei nodded and began to scarf her food. "But don't choke." Rei nodded again and ate slower, but still fast. Ukyo turned the grill off, quickly brushed her hair, got Kai's baby-bag ready, and hurried to get Rei finished eating and dressed.

She ran down stairs as Ukyo grabbed Kai out of his crib,and threw his baby bag over her shoulders. When Rei was ready, they started out for the Tendo's quickly, Ukyo fearing she would be late for school.

**

* * *

Thanks to this fic's first reveiwer! Wooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

Ryoga had woken up around noon, and decided to visit Ukyo. It wasn't until he had his tent packed up and he was on the way to her restaurant, that he remembered that she was at school. So, instead of going to her restaurant, he went to the schoolyard. He usually went to Furinkan high for Akane, but now, she was one of the last people he wanted to see. As he made his way to the window he watched Akane from, knowing they were in the same homeroom, he passed the gym. He didn't know why, although he seemed to end up in strange places just trying to go around the corner.

He saw Akane and Ukyo running laps on the track, Ranma looked as if he didn't care much about running, but it wasn't something he preferred to do. Ryoga couldn't hear what, but he'd said something to Akane that made her mad. She started chasing him around the track, Ryoga was able to watch Ukyo without being distracted by Akane.

Why hadn't he noticed before how pretty she was? It was probably because he'd already sworn himself to Akane when he'd met her.

Ukyo returned to the building following Ranma and Akane, whom, just after their fight, had made up. She didn't want to follow them, but that was where she ended up. She glanced over and saw Ryoga moving from where he was sitting, and he was watching her. She smiled lightly and tried to fall behind. She turned around, and when the gym teacher asked where she was going, she said she'd forgotten something. When they were all gone, she went over to the fence and knelt down to where Ryoga was.

"Hey." She told him smiling. "Have fun watching me run?" Ryoga tried to look innocent, which she found adorable. He stayed silent, unable to find a gentleman's answer to that. She just snickered a little.

"I was going to see you at your restaurant, but I remembered you were at school.." He told her apologetically, afraid of what she'd do, but instead of smacking him for nearly stalking her, she just smiled softly. "I-I Just wanted to tell you I was going on a trip.."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back then?" He nodded. "You will be careful right?" He nodded again. "Alright. Goodbye Ryoga." She stood up, giving him a quick smile before going to change.

* * *

He hadn't entirely planned on going on a trip, but after he told her, he figured it'd be a good idea. He'd probably get lost and end up going on a trip anyway. After Ukyo had gone into the building, he stood up and left for his trip. He didn't know exactly where he should go, but he just started walking and decided to go wherever his feet took him. The odd thing was that he kept ending up in front of the Tendo Dojo. Why was it that the one time he didn't want to be there, he kept ending up there? 

Finally, after an hour of ending up at the dojo from every way possible, even a few ways that people wouldn't belive. Some ways in the road, some ways in the bushes, some ways are still a bit of a mystery, but he finally got out Nerima and headed to train where ever his feet let him go.

* * *

Ukyo sat in her literature class broadly. She couldn't pay attention because it was deathly boring, she couldn't think about Ranma because that would make her upset and she'd be sent to the school psychiatrist again. She just drew lines in her notebook, thinking that it would make a picture. She would have to start looking for a school for Rei, she couldn't stay at the Tendo's all day, learning home economics from Kasumi. She glanced over at Akane and Ranma, they looked pretty happy. What was it in Akane that Ranma loved so much?

* * *

After school, Ukyo went to the Tendo's to retrieve Rei and Kai. After asking Kasumi what she owes, and receiving the usual "You don't owe me anything." line, she started walking home with Kai in one arm, and Rei holding onto her hand. 

"Momma-chan, is Ryoga coming over tonight?" Rei asked. Ukyo shook her head. Although she didn't know for sure, Ryoga did have a history of thinking that he was one place, when he really was somewhere else.

"No, Ryoga is on a trip." Ukyo told her, Kai grabbed onto the collar of her school uniform and held on as if she was going to drop him.

* * *

Ryoga had been hiking for hours before he found an abandoned cabin to sleep in. Now, how did he know it was abandoned? Well, maybe it was because of the big board over the door that said ABANDONED in big, red letters. That might give him a clue. He tore the sign off the door and went in, deciding to spend the night there. While he was cooking his instant-ramen, he found himself beginning to think about Ukyo, Rei, and Kai. Ukyo had shown him kindness, Rei liked him, and Kai liked to pull his hair. 

When he was watching Ukyo walk behind Ranma and Akane, she had a look in her eye. She looked like, if he wasn't there, she would have lost it. She did have two kids to care for, she did have a restaurant and everything, but he saw in her eye that the only thing she really wanted was Ranma.She wanted to be the envy of all his other fiancee's, and Ryoga wanted it for her. He knew that if Ukyo, Shampoo, or Kodachi got Ranma, he would be able to have Akane. But no, Ranma chose Akane. Although it wasn't a huge surprise actually.

He still felt bad for Ukyo, she was all alone. Ryoga could go to Akari, he could go to Anna, he could go to either one but he didn't love them. He loved Akane and only Akane. It was nice of Ukyo to feed him though. Since the Tendos and the Saotome's had become one big family, he wasn't ever invited over for dinner at their house. Not that he would agree to go over to their house anyway. It wasn't the same, and he'd probably get mad at Ranma for taking Akane away from him.

But as he thought about Ukyo and her adopted kids, his thoughts of suicide had become stupid to himself.He dug through his backpack and found the keys to Ukyo's restaurant that she'd given him when he was at her house. She'd given him the keys, because she wanted him to feel as if he had a home in Nermia, to show him that there were people in the world who would care if something happened to him.She had told him that he was welcome back at her restaurant whenever he wanted, and he knew that he'd definitely want to visit her often.

* * *

Ukyo was preparing dinner while Rei was in the bath. She'd gotten the bathtub fixed the day that Rei and Kai had come into her family. She flipped the okonomiyaki, and sprayed it with soy sauce. She'd been hoping all afternoon that Ryoga would get lost and he'd end up back at her restaurant, but he didn't, and that was alright. It was nice talking to a man her age without trying to break him up with his fiancee. She liked talking to him, and she enjoyed his company.**

* * *

wow. I was reading a fic (Spatulas and Bandannas by Shikoku) and when I checked my e-mail, I had like...5 unread messages! All of them reveiws! And then another reveiw came for a diffrent story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

Ukyo had found a kindergarten for Rei, and she was instructed to walk strait to the Tendo's after school, which she did. About a month after Ryoga left for his trip, he sent them a letter.

After Rei, Ukyo, and Kai had returned home, they received Ryoga's letter. They all gathered around the grill as Ukyo read it aloud, Kai sitting in his baby-seat.

"Dear Ukyo, Rei, and Kai." Ukyo began, glad to finally hear from Ryoga. "I'm sorry I haven't sent you letters sooner, but it's been really hard to find a post office in the woods. After three weeks of trying to find a town, I finally found one and am writing this as I'm sitting in a cake shop. I'm hoping to be able to return soon enough. While looking through the toy store, trying to find Rei and Kai gifts, I found a stuffed Panda that I thought Rei would like, and a stuffed cat for Kai.If Kai doesn't like it, I suppose you could always plant it in Ranma's bed and scare him." Rei didn't understand and Kai wasn't really listening. "I have to hurry and close this letter, they say that if I'm not going to buy anything, then I should leave. I hope to see you all soon, Ryoga Hibiki."

"Ryoga got me a bear!" Rei cheered. Ukyo grinned and put the letter away. "Momma-chan, Are you ever going to get married?"

"I don't know Rei, I will when the right person asks."

"Momma-chan, Ranma Saotome isn't going to ask. Why don't you marry Ryoga? He likes me and Kai, we like him, and you seemed pretty excited to get a letter from him." Ukyo looked up at her and shook her head.

"Rei, Ryoga and I aren't getting married." She told her definitely. Rei decided it wasn't worth fighting about, and went to start on her homework in the main room to do her homework. Ukyo, after feeding Kai and playing with him a while, also started on her homework. She had Kai sitting in a baby-seat beside the table while she and Rei worked.When Kai would cry to Ukyo for a bottle, she'd try to feed him while working on her math.

She had an all new respect for teenage mothers.They had to juggle exactly what Ukyo was juggling, but they didn't hope that their friend with spare keys to their restaurants would come back from a trip and help.

* * *

They heard the door to the restaurant open, then close. Both girls left their homework, Ukyo picking up Kai's baby-seat handle,and walking downstairs to see Ryoga grinning and Rei hugging him.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo gasped, Ryoga looked up at her and smiled.

"What did you get me? What did you get me?" Rei asked excitedly. Ryoga took his bag off his shoulders and started looking through it.

"Now where did I put your present.." Ryoga asked her, kiddingly of course. He pulled out the stuffed Panda he saw in the toy-store, and she loved it automatically.She clinged onto it, and thanked Ryoga. He found the tiny blue cat he was talking about in his letter and gave it to Kai, whom loved to chew on it. Ryoga began looking in his bag again, like Santa..except he's young, hot, and has absolutely no idea where anything is. "Now for Ukyo.."

"You didn't have to." Ukyo told him smiling. But he did, he got her a gold bangle with a rose charm on it. "Thank you." She slid it around her wrist.

"Ryoga! Momma-chan found me a school, I've made a lot of new friends!" Rei giggled, breaking the almost bitter-sweet moment with her childish excitements.

"Great!" Ryoga responded enthusiastically.

"Momma-chan said you were a martial artist, teach me! I want to be a martial artist too!" Rei chanted, grabbing onto his arm and wanting to lead him outside to the back yard so he could teach her, he looked at Ukyo, asking with his eyes if he could.

"Is your homework done?" Ukyo asked, Rei nodded. "Alright. Go ahead." Rei giggled and walked with Ryoga outside. "Don't hurt her Ryoga."

"I won't." Ukyo watched as Rei and Ryoga walked outside she he could teach her what he knew. Rei may have had her homework done, but Ukyo didn't. She and Kai returned to the main room where she finished up her homework. Her math was hard, but when she finished, she joined Rei and Ryoga outside.

They looked like they were having fun. Rei gladly learned everything Ryoga taught her, and took the time to get it right. Ryoga broke each move down, step by step, and soon she was able to kick and punch. When she saw him use his breaking point technique, she wanted to learn it too, but he wouldn't let her.

"You'll get hurt learning that one. Maybe when your a little older." Rei pouted, and Ukyo told her to go take a bath and get ready for bed. When Rei left, Ryoga smiled at Ukyo."See? I didn't hurt her."

"Good. I'll lay a mat out for you in my room alright?" Ryoga nodded, Ukyo left to go do that task, while Ryoga was left standing in the yard.

He loved being in a family setting. A little girl happy to see him, a woman with a baby glad to see him, it was almost like he had a family of his own. It made him think, but he wasn't entirely sure of what.

* * *

He walked inside after Ukyo, and found his way to her room. She had put Kai in his cradle and was spreading out Ryoga's bed. It wasn't that close to her's, which was completely understandable.

"Did you have fun on your trip?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga nodded. "Earlier. Rei asked if I was ever going to get married, when I said that it'll be when the right person asked, she thought I meant Ranma." Ryoga didn't know how to respond do that, so he just smiled.

* * *

Later, while Rei was supposed to be sleeping, Ryoga had gotten lost in Ukyo's house and while he was wandering around, Rei came up from behind him.

"Ryoga. Momma-chan seems lonely." Rei told him. "Why don't you and Momma-chan get married?"

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Ryoga tried to dodge that question, but Rei wouldn't let it drop.

"She keeps waiting for Ranma Saotome, but I know she knows that he isn't going to ask her to marry him, he's married to Akane.C'mon Ryoga."

"Rei, Aren't you a bit young to worry about things like this?" Ryoga was feeling awkward about the questions Rei was asking him, he hadn't really thought about Ukyo like that. He'd thought about Akane like that, often. But never Ukyo, the brunette okonomiyaki chief that had gone through the pain that he had, but had found a way to channel her depression and giving two orphans a home in the process.

"I want Momma-chan to be happy. I know that someday, Kai and I won't be around to help her, I want to make sure she's OK." The little five year old that was talking to him sounded as if she was eighteen, wanting her mother to be alright before she went off to start a life of her own. Wise beyond her years.

"Your five." He observed. "trust me Rei. She'll be OK before you get a chance to move out." They spoke no more of it because Ukyo had come to tell Rei that it was time for bed, and to tell Ryoga he could sleep whenever he wanted. Rei trotted off to her room, giving Ryoga a look that said "Think about it." But think about what? About him marrying Ukyo? It would surely take more than a worried five year old to get him to think about a woman that he never thought of like that.

**

* * *

Truth be told, I forgot about the fic. Also, this is so cute! I forgot what reminded me. Ah well! Omg, and I'm planning something for later, although I am not sure if I'll go through with it or not. It's kind of sad. really sad actually. School starts in three weeks, what happened to my summer? I don't want to go back, It'll be hell because none of my friends are in my classes and the only thing good about it is that I'll get to buy new clothes. That's it. Umm...yeah. Highschool is so BIG. I might have to call meh friends to tell them I got lost.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

Ryoga heard something that night as he was trying to forget that he was sleeping in Ukyo's room while she was sleeping. He'd been sleeping at her house for the last two weeks, and she seemed to be coming along well with trying to forget Ranma, he envied her for her strength. The something he heard made him sit up and look over at Ukyo. Her fist was closed around the pillow, and the pillow itself was soaked.He crawled out of his mat and over to her, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Kai, or Rei but he was more so careful about Kai. Kai would be impossible to get back to sleep.

"Ukyo.." He whispered, being hesitant because of Kai. "Ukyo, wake up.." In a matter of moments, her eyes opened and her wrist went up to wipe the sadness out of her eyes.

"What..?" She asked, half unaware of her night cries.

"You were crying. Are you OK?" Ukyo nodded, she didn't want to worry him over something that was going to go away in a matter of years. Ryoga put his hand in his sleeve and wiped the tears off her face.He saw through her, he knew she was everything but OK. "No your not."

"No, I am." She was so persistent to make him think that she was alright, although he could obviously see she wasn't. He made her stand up with him, and walk out of the room so they wouldn't wake Kai.

It took some time in the restaurant for her to admit she wasn't OK. She admitted to him that she hated seeing Ranma and Akane together, that she saw it at school, when she went to pick Kai up from Kasumi, and on that rare occasion that they walked into her restaurant.

"You can run away whenever you want." She told him, He could barely understand her, because her words were muffled by her choking cries. She was trying to gain control of herself again, but was unable to. She didn't want to be back at square one, but she was.

"Ucchan...calm down." He spoke softly, wiping her eyes and having a hand on her shoulder. "I know it hurts to see them, because you loved Ranma so much. But Ucchan, he wasn't your type."

"Yes he is. He was strong and...and..." she was at a loss for words. She had only loved him because he said she was cute. They never had any chemistry between them except a childhood friendship which she quit giving him because of his father stealing her dowry. Her dowry was parked in the back yard of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki as of that moment.

"Ucchan, your the type that likes guys that know a thing or two about romance. Ranma-" He was trying to think of the right words, but then just spat out the ones that sounded best. "Ranma was a free-loading pig that eats and sleeps. If anything, he's a lot like a cat. So, if you wanted Ranma, You could get a cat. The only difference is, that the cat is furrier and can keep Ranma out of your shop." Ukyo snickered. Ranma was a lot like a cat, mostly my cat. Ryoga smiled. "See? Your a cute girl Ucchan, especially when you smile."

"Stop it." She told him frustratingly. "Ranma called me cute and that's what got me here. I was plenty happy trying to kill him." Ryoga saw her stand up from the barstools they were sitting on, and try to find something to do, it was too late to cook something, and the grill didn't need cleaning, she'd done that before she went to bed that night. He got off the barstool and stood beside her,trying to think of a way to help her.

"You are cute." He persisted. "He gave up the right choice. You know that right? I don't want you thinking that it was something to do with you, it wasn't. It wasn't any fault of your own, it was him, you know that right?"

"Yes." She gave him a soft-assuring smile, which was forged. "Thank you Ryoga, for everything."

"Glad to be of service." He grinned, his trademark grin that held two tiny fangs which Ukyo had grown accustomed to seeing around her restaurant. Ryoga even got a job in her restaurant, bussing tables and filling in for her at the grill when Kai grew tired and wanted to be rocked to sleep, or hungry and needed to be fed. "Ucchan, you know that I like being here don't you? I like helping you with Rei and Kai."

"Really?" She was half-surprised, a young man like himself should be doing more with his time than helping her. He nodded.

"Of course. Rei and Kai are adorable, and it's not every day I get that family feeling. Well, it is now but you know what I mean." Ukyo nodded, they almost had a flufftastic moment, if not Rei's screams had not come barreling down the stairs and scared them out of their skins.

* * *

Ukyo pushed the door to the attic open, with Ryoga following surely behind. Rei was in her bed, screaming her head off, until Ukyo shook her awake and took the crying five year old in her arms.

"Shh Rei.." Ukyo cooed,stroking Rei's hair. "It was just a dream.Calm down.."

"Momma.." She wasn't talking about Ukyo, she was talking about her biological mother. Ryoga wished he could have stayed to help, but Rei's screams had woken Kai and he went to tend to the baby. "Momma and daddy went off a hill..."

"Shh Rei.." Ukyo cooed repeatedly. "I know baby..calm down..."

"I want to sleep with you and Daddy-chan tonight!" Rei cried.

"Daddy-chan?"

"Yes. Daddy Ryo-chan. Daddy-chan. Ryoga takes care of me like a daddy, and since your Momma-chan and you take care of me like a momma, Ryoga is called Daddy-chan." Ukyo gave her a soft smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Understandable. Alright Rei, tonight you can sleep with-" She didn't know if she should call him daddy-chan or not, but she did anyway. "Daddy-chan and I. But just for tonight alright? Tomorrow night your sleeping in here again." Rei nodded and let Ukyo carry her downstairs to her room, where Ryoga was trying to get Kai to stop crying. "Rei is sleeping in here tonight, she had a bad dream."

"Alright." Ryoga answered, trying to shush Kai. Whom calmed down after Rei took Ukyo's bed-mat and put it beside Ryoga's, made the blankets cover both mats and sat down between them with a pillow. Ryoga placed Kai gently back in the cradle and clicked the light off. He moved over to the mat with Ukyo, and they were separated by Rei, whom made herself comfortable in the mat. She curled up to her Parent-chan's (Ukyo being Momma-chan and Ryoga being Daddy-chan. That was just a creative word I thought of at the last minute to describe them both, since they aren't her "Parents") and let them help her sleep that night.

"Good Night Rei, Ucchan." Ryoga whispered, slightly liking the sleeping arrangements, had Rei not been there between theme, it would have been perfect. Ukyo softly smiled and replied the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

Rei hadn't seen the accident first hand, but she'd gotten an idea. It was a wet road, a wet winding road that drove up to the house at the top of the hill that Rei's friend lived at. She was spending the night, and it was raining the next morning when her parents were supposed to pick her up. An hour passed, and then two. Finally, after three hours of them being late, her friend's mother called her mother on her cell phone, and no answer. They were worried when four hours passed and a cop came to their house and said that the car had skidded off the road and off the hill.

Ever since, Rei had been sad about her parents death, but had never showed it. She had always hoped that someone would adopt her, but as her friends from the orphanage came and went, she realized that no one any time soon would adopt her.

Her momma-chan did, out of desperation for company and love. She had adopted them whole-heartedly and they had become a major part in her life. She didn't like seeing her momma-chan suffer because of Ranma. So she wanted her momma-chan to marry her daddy-chan, Ryoga.

The next time she began thinking about her parents, Ukyo was trying to wake her up for school. She'd shrugged the nightmare off as a normal, shouldn't have eaten right before bed, kind of thing. But then on September 23 rd, she knew it wasn't just a nightmare.

"Rei, time to wake up for school." Ukyo had cooed, but Rei wouldn't wake up.

"Momma-chan...I don't want to go to school...I don't feel good.."

"What's wrong Rei?" Rei had never wanted to stay home from school, she loved it. She loved the friends she'd quickly gained, and never complained about a stomach ache.

"I miss my momma and daddy.." Ukyo froze, she had almost forgotten that September 23 rd was the anniversary of her biological parents' death. Ukyo hugged the crying Rei, and told her that she didn't have to go to school that day.

"I'll call the school and tell them your staying home. You just go back to sleep alright? I've got to go take Kai to the Tendo's and go to school, but Ryoga will be here with you all day. Alright?" Rei nodded, holding onto one of her stuffed animals. Ukyo placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to call the school.

"Why isn't Rei going?" Ryoga did not know that Rei was upset about her parents' death, no one had ever bothered to tell him anything about her parents.

"Her parents died a year ago today. She's really upset." Ukyo answered after hanging the phone up on the hook.

"oh. How-?"

"Car accident. They skidded off a road while it was raining. Ryoga, I want you to take care of her today, alright? I feel guilty about going to school when she needs me but I have to-"

"Ukyo." He shushed her before she could ramble. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Ukyo thanked him, grabbed Kai and her school bag. On her way out, as a force of a habit that he didn't know where came from, Ryoga placed a soft kiss on Ukyo's cheek before going to attend to Rei.

She stood there dazed for a moment, holding the spot on her face which he'd kissed her. Her lips curled into a smile as she took Kai to the Tendo/Saotome's for the day.

* * *

Ryoga was half-way to Rei's room before he realized what he'd done. His face turned bright red as he looked back to see if Ukyo was still there, no, she'd left for the day. What had caused him to react the way he had? It wasn't a force of habit, because that was the first time he'd ever done that. His face was still bright red when he went into Rei's room and saw her brushing the hair of one of her dolls, boredly. She had a lack of things to do, but when she saw Ryoga she grinned softly. He returned it and sat on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Was his first question. She nodded and replied:

"Fine." her eyes were red from crying, and her black hair hung in her eyes. Ryoga had grown to love that little girl as if she was his own flesh and blood. He didn't know why exactly, perhaps it was pro-longed exposure to the game of house, but he'd also began to think about Ukyo in ways that would make her smack him until he was unable to move or speak. Rei looked up from her doll at him and began talking. "Did momma-chan go to school already?" Ryoga nodded.

"Yes. She just left. Are you hungry?" She was quiet, she was hungry, but she didn't want anything. So she shook her head. "Alright. Do you want to go do something today? I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Or, I can try." She just quietly shook her head again.

"No, No I'm fine." She replied softly, leaning against her large pillow with the kitty faces on it. "Daddy-chan, There is something I want."

"Anything." Ryoga was ready to go get her whatever she wanted, she just softly smiled and said:

"I want you and Momma-chan to go on a date. Not just a hour date, I want you gone for the weekend. I want to stay with the Tendos for the entire weekend while you and Momma-chan go enjoy yourselves in some retreat or something."

"Rei-" Ryoga tried to argue, but Rei was smarter than her years alive made her seem.

"You said anything." Ryoga grinned, she was such a crafty little girl.

"We have no way of going." He argued back, knowing there was no way she could get around it, and yet, it surprised him to see her digging through her end table drawer. She pulled out two all expenses paid tickets to a mountain retreat, and set them in his hands. "Where could a five year old get tickets like these?"

"Kuno got them for me." She answered smiling proudly. "He and Nabiki were going to go but she got sick and he didn't want to go with anyone else and he gave them to the first person who asked. Me." Ryoga couldn't believe she was such a smart little child.

"Good god your smart." He commented, but then smiling at her. "Alright. You win." She smiled proudly and slumped back in her pillow. "Ukyo will feel guilty though, leaving while your so upset."

"I'm not worried." He watched a smile spread on her small lips, but then it faded. "Daddy-chan, I miss my daddy." Tears ran down her face as Ryoga held onto her, letting her cry in his long-sleeved yellow shirt.

**

* * *

It's like, two in the morning here right now and I can't sleep cause I slept earlier and now I'm not tired. Well, I kind of am but not really. Ummm..yeah. The trip thing was a last-minute Idea change, but I can't wait to write that chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay Rei?" Somehow, Rei had talked Ukyo into it, and she was at the Tendo's saying goodbye for the weekend. Ryoga had his backpack slung over his shoulders, and was holding one of Ukyo's, barely packed, suitcases. Just standing awkwardly by as Ukyo tried to get Rei to change her mind. Although it was useless.

"Go!" Rei was pretty much pushing them out the door. "Momma-chan, your always working, go and don't come back until monday night!"

"Rei-" But it was too late, she and Ryoga had been pushed out of the Tendo/Saotome dojo and were sent to the airport. "That girl is smart." Ryoga nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Land...land...land..." Ryoga was holding tightly onto the armrests of the airplane seat. Ukyo was sitting beside him gazing out the window, but then realized he was freaking out.

"Not much of a flyer aye?" He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"I hate air. I was meant to travel on land and sea only." Ukyo smiled and put her hand on one of his tense ones.

"Calm down." She spoke as if she was trying to calm Rei and Kai, perhaps all the times that she had to, her voice had grown accustomed to it. "Just lean back and try to relax."

Ryoga did was he was told, he leaned back in the chair and tried to relax, but he was still tense about the fact that he was so far above the ground that there wouldn't even be a splatter if he fell out. Ukyo was sitting next to him, her small, soft hand over his, trying to calm him. Her touch sent chills up his spine. Her smile was calming, he took, and let out, a deep breath and tried his best to calm himself down.

"There you go." Ukyo smiled as he had become less tense about his flying problems. "See? It isn't that bad." He smiled and nodded, he heard a noise and moved his hand so he could grab a hold of her's. It was nothing, just an annoyed teenager near him growling at the batteries in her CD player for dying out. "Paranoid. Don't worry about anything. I'm right here." He tried to smile but the paranoid feeling never left him long enough to allow it. Ukyo acted as if it was Rei who was afraid of the flight, and Ryoga half-way was faking it to get attention from her.

That night was great. Ukyo had fallen asleep on Ryoga's arm, which allowed him to move so she was more comfortable on his shoulder. He loved holding onto her as if she and he were a married couple who had left their kids for a second honey-moon or something. As he gazed at the sleeping Ucchan in his arms, he began to wonder, why had Ranma given her up?

She was twice as cute as Akane, and was a far better cook.Oh well, Ranma's loss was Ryoga's gain. He was hesitant, unsure of how deep in sleep Ukyo really was, and unsure of how he should go at it or if he should at all. He gulped,and decided that the only way to know would be to try.

Closing his eyes tightly, he leaned towards Ukyo's face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Something he'd been wanting to do in the back of his mind for the longest time. She did not stur, but she did move her head slightly back because she felt it falling off his shoulder. She had not noticed his kiss to her. He couldn't resist, he was tempting fate, and testing his luck. After another, and another, he knew he was pressing his luck so he quit. But he didn't want to. He wanted to kiss her more, and more, and more, and so on.

He had begun to feel those things for her when she had made him feel like he belonged somewhere. He felt as if he had a family to come home to every time he got back from a trip. He saw it as the perfect picture, a beautiful wife with an amazing figure, a beautiful baby boy in her arms and an adorable little, and incredibly smart for her age,girl running to greet him at the door.

He rested his head atop of Ukyo's, for that one night, just that one short airplane ride, he closed his eyes and made himself feel like he was holding his beautiful wife, and was a happy man with a family.

* * *

Although the feeling quickly ended when Ukyo was shaking him awake, the breakfast cart was sitting there, waiting for him to pick something. He saw bacon, which made him feel sick to his stomach, so he picked the pancakes, which Ukyo had also picked.

"Sleep well?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo nodded and replied after swallowing.

"Actually yes. Your shoulder is quite comfortable." He grinned proudly.

"It's the shirt." Ukyo snickered while eating her breakfast. Ryoga relized then that Ukyo had not known that he had kissed her on the lips twice during the night, and he wasn't about to tell her. If he did, he could possibly get the stuffing beat out of him. So he just ate in silence, making small talk after every fifth bite. Soon, the stewertest took the plates and left them to sit the rest of the ride out. He wanted her to fall back asleep, but she was wide awake, reading a complementary magazine. He sat boredly in his seat, knowing that his flight fright was no longer an option for attintion. What would it be like if he was married to her? Would he be able to interrupt her reading by kissing her, and they would end up making out? No, Ukyo was more of someone who would only make out in public if just to annoy Ranma, she seemed more like a Private room, do not disturb kind of girl to him.

Although he didn't know why he was thinking about it. Odds were that nothing would happen between them, they would go on taking care of Rei and Kai as friends, and nothing more. Which irritated him because he wanted so much more, he wanted to have to send the kids away for the night to get alone time with his Ucchan, he wanted to promise to love her for the rest of his life.

"Thinking about something?" Ukyo brought him out of his thoughts, she'd finished her magazine and it was back where it belonged, he quickly shook his head. "Nothing good in that magazine. Mostly ads for products."

"Anything you like to buy?" He asked, in hopes of making conversation, she shook her head.

"Hell, the most appealing thing in that magazine were boobs that were like, fake implants and that's just wrong." Ryoga's eyes widened, and he felt his nose start to bleed, it didn't but he knew it was close.

"Oh well it's not like you need those-" He caught himself mid-sentence. She looked at him strangely.

"What the-?"

"I-I-I meant that Y-Y-You have that hour-glass figure that most guys like and that you are the last person in the world that would need implants." He was so clumsy with words, why didn't he just smile it off like he usually did. Oh god, the vision came into his head, the vision of Ukyo's body, something he never thought he'd think about. He felt his nose begin to bleed, he jumped up and ran strait for the bathroom.

Ukyo just sat in her chair, a bit caught in confusion.

Stupid stupid stupid! He cursed at himself mentally while taking care of his nose bleed. He just _had_ to say something. He couldn't have just stayed quiet oh no! he just had to say something and cause himself to think things that made his nose bleed, and on a plane of all places! He glared at himself in the airplane bathroom mirror.

"You are _such_ a moron." He said softly to himself, his eyes narrowed at the mirror. After his nosebleed was gone, he returned to his seat, where the awkward silence set in. "I'm sorry." He finally broke it. Had he learned nothing? "I-I was in no position to say anything, I-I- don't know why I said it." Ukyo remained silent, starring out the window from the side of her eye.

"Did you mean it?" Ryoga brought his head up from it's ashamed position, and looked at her, and he nodded. "Alright. Water under the bridge." He grinned, his two cute fangs showing again, those fangs had plagued Ukyo's dreams for some time, but she hadn't said anything in fear of having another Ranma on her hands.

* * *

They got off the plane together, and were taken to the retreat. It was in the mountains next to a water-fall and it was covered in Sakura trees. The manager boasted that his retreat was the best for couples needing a romantic get away for a honeymoon, or a second honey moon. Ryoga's face was a soft pink as he carried his and Ukyo's luggage to the room they were given.

"Wow." Ryoga nearly dropped his bags when they entered the room, it was a complete honey-moon suite. A heart-shaped bed, a balcony, heart-shaped lamps and wall lights all over the room, a complementary bottle of champagne near the bed, and an "Unmentionable" Machine, Ryoga felt another nosebleed coming on. "I wonder what Rei had in mind for us."

"Oh I think I have a general idea." Ukyo told him, walking in and looking at all of the nasty.

**

* * *

I thought ending it there would be funny. That implant ad was an ad I saw in a magazine once. Rei is so smart! hell, I would never have thought about that.**

**Zuko, Erik, Edward, Ryoga: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE ONLY ONE PLAN!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Zuko: To force Ryoga and Ukyo to do it and poke them with a broom stick when they started slowing down.**

**Me: Good idea Zuko!**

**Zuko: W-Wait! No! That was your plan!**

**Erik: (Snicker)You walked right into that one.**

**Ryoga: (Glares at Zuko) I'm going to kill you.**

**Edward: (Watches silently. Carves a bird out of a bush) I made a birdie!**

**Me: (Grins proudly)**

**Jack Sparrow: I'm glad I wasn't in this. This is a battel with no winners mate.**

**Zuko: (Eye twitch) I hate you most of all.**

**Erik: (Shakes his head) It's weird, Davy Jones knows how to play the organ.**

**Jack Sparrow: Strange I know mate! He plays it with his tenticles!**

**Erik: (Grumble) and I have to use my hands...(End Grumble)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

Ukyo sat on the heart shaped bed; both of them were at a loss for words and feeling very awkward.

"So uh..." Ukyo began, thinking that he would hopefully fill in the blanks. When she realized that he too didn't know what to say, she continued. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. Want to go get something to eat?" It sounded stupid to him too, but he only thought of one other activity, and that activity would get him slapped and banned from seeing Rei or Kai again.

"Sure." So, with a lack of better things to do, they went down to the dining room to get food.

* * *

Ukyo got cheesecake with a cherry on it, and Ryoga got a sundae. They weren't entirely sure what they were talking about, some of it was about the kids, and some of it was about how stupid they must look in a hotel full of married couples.

"I wonder." Ukyo began; swallowing a mouthful of cheesecake. "What did Kuno have in mind if he and Nabiki had come?" Ryoga grinned and looked at the couples who were pretty much making out around them.

"Kuno does have a tendency to be kind of—"Ukyo stopped to gather the right words, but Ryoga filled them in for her.

"Nasty? Perverted?" She grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Something like that." It was strange; they talked like great friends, but what they found most great, was that they knew that if they were with Ranma (In Ukyo's case) or Akane (Ryoga's) they wouldn't be able to talk like they were.

They ended up trying to find something to do; there was no arcade (If the residents were bored, there was only one game and it _wasn't _in the lobby.) so they ended up going up to the balcony outside their room and trying to see how far they could see.

"Ucchan? I can I ask you something?" Ukyo looked at Ryoga, whom wasn't looking at her.

"sure." She replied, half-afraid of what it was he had to ask. Ryoga was using the breaking point on the railing while trying to gather his words, as if it calmed him.

"You know how Ranma had his curse?" She nodded. "And Mousse had his and Shampoo had her's?" she nodded again, unsure of where he was going with that. "Uh, if I had a curse, you wouldn't keep me away would you?" Ukyo was quiet, before asking:

"What is your curse Ryoga?"

He bit his lower lip, oh why had he bothered asking her? Because he knew that if anything was going to happen between them, she should know about P-Chan.

"Don't hate me." He began, trying to post-pone the pain.

"I won't." She promised, hoping that she wouldn't. Knowing for sure wouldn't be something she could do until it was done. He looked her right in the eye and said:

"I'm a pig."

* * *

She didn't entirely believe him at first, but when he found some cold water to pour on himself, and the little black pig sat before her, she had no choice but to believe it.

Ryoga couldn't look her in the eye. She looked as if it hurt her to look at him too. He just kept his eyes on the ground, until she lifted him off the floor and hugged him.

"You poor baby…" She whimpered; hugging the pig close to her. "Your Akane's little P-Chan aren't you?" then she stopped, and started again. "Were, Akane's little P-Chan."

He nodded, looking as if he was full of shame. Ukyo patted the top of his head, and hugged him.

"Ryoga, I don't hate you, not for that. I know that in some way, it has to be Ranma's fault, right?" he nodded. "OK then, how about I change you back and you tell me all about it?" He nodded again, resting his little piggy head on her shoulder, thanking god she understood and didn't hate him.

* * *

**W00t. I finally updated. Truth be told I was completely lost when I started this chapter, and that was all I could think of. I think it's rather cute if I do say so myself. X.x high school sux, I'm failing algebra and I hate it. Why can't there be a "DEPP-A-TOLOGY" class? I'd pass it in a week. No- in a day! That would be great. And Johnny Depp would be our guest speaker every day. **

**Erik: but that would give you a chance to kidnap him.**

**Me: Duh. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

When they came back from their vacation, they were almost exactly like they were before they left; Rei thought that her plan had failed, but in fact, it had half-way succeeded. Ryoga knew that she accepted his curse, and that she wouldn't ever keep him from Rei and Kai. He was just as much a part of their family as she was.

All four of them were one big family, and at times acted like it. Ryoga still stayed with her and the kids, and was happy with them.

But while Ryoga was fixing Rei some dinner, Ukyo came home from school like she always did, with Rei holding onto her dress and Kai in one hand. But that time, she looked hurt. Not physically hurt, but her face looked as if it was suppressing a lot of pain.

Ryoga gave Rei her food, and asked what happened to her Momma-Chan.

"I don't know. She just picked me up from school like that. I asked her what happened but she didn't say anything."

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to her." Rei nodded and ate while Ryoga went upstairs and saw Ukyo standing over Kai's cradle, stroking his puffs of hair. "Ucchan? Are you ok?" She nodded, sitting on her mat.

"I'm fine. Why did you think I wasn't?" He sat beside her on the mat.

"Because you look like you're upset." She was quiet, which gave Ryoga the signal that she wasn't OK. He moved over to her and put his arms around her. "Ranma again?" she nodded; she wasn't crying, she just looked empty. He hugged her close to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She replied, resting against his soft yellow shirt. "Except at lunch he had the nerve to ask me if I'd share mine with him because he'd forgotten his."

"What about Akane?"

"She told him it was his own damn fault and that he should get something from the cafeteria." He smiled at that softly, but kept his attention on Ukyo. "God I want things to go back to how they used to be. I want us to go back to working together to get what we want." She let tears seep from her eyes at the plead for the old days.

"Ukyo, you don't want that. You don't want to keep degrading yourself to get him to look at you. You don't need someone that has to be forced to look at you like he was." She kept her mouth shut, knowing that he was right; but not wanting to say anything. "see? If you think about it, you've got twice as much as he does. You've got two great kids, and me." Ukyo smiled, which Ryoga caught. "I knew I'd be able to make you smile. Are you hungry?" She nodded, not wanting to leave the embrace. "OK, I'll go make you some Okonomiyaki. Sound good?" She nodded again, moving away from him, and walking downstairs with him. She did feel better; she realized then that she did have a family. She had Ryoga, Rei, and Kai. They loved her and she loved them; pining for Ranma when he was Akane's; was just asking for pain.

* * *

Ryoga was talking to Ukyo while they were in their room, although it was at a whisper so he wouldn't wake Kai, whom had fallen asleep to the little fishy light sitting on the wall of his crib and illuminating the room.

"feeling any better?" he whispered.

"Much." She replied, sitting up and looking towards his direction. "Thanks Ryoga, for being here."

"Where else would I go?" He asked, also sitting up and looking at her through the aquamarine color of the fishy light. "I'm happy here." He could see bits and pieces of her face, and she looked happy to have him there.

"Can I sleep over there with you?" She asked softly, half hoping he didn't hear her. There was some silence, and then she heard him whisper back.

"By all means." She stood up and walked over to his side of the room; he moved to the right to make room for her, and part of him was thanking god she trusted him that much, and the other part was praying to god that he didn't think any impure thoughts and end up bleeding all over the place. She rested her head on the pillow, and so did he.

"Ryoga? Can we sleep like this all the time? I-I-I mean-"

"Ukyo." He interrupted. "I know what you mean, and of course we can. Whatever makes you happy." She smiled softly and let herself fall asleep beside him, happy that he wanted her to be happy, and happy that he didn't think she was too clingy for wanting to sleep beside him.

**

* * *

x.x ack, the fluff didn't go quite as planned, but it did :D anyway. I drew the horniest picture of Ukyo and Ryoga. PM me if you want the link.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

Ukyo was up that morning making breakfast, Ryoga had not yet woken, and neither did Rei. But Kai was wide awake and was sitting in his baby seat beside the grill, on the counter mostly, listening to Ukyo make baby-talk at him.

"Are you a hungry baby?" She cooed; dipping the spatula in batter and letting him slurp the batter off. He grinned and smeared a small strand coming from his mouth, all over his face. She smiled and cleaned it off to make breakfast.

Rei trotted down to her mother groggily, it was Saturday morning, and they would take their breakfast upstairs to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Ukyo made breakfast for Rei, and asked her to go wake Ryoga up. Rei trotted off to their bedroom, and saw him sleeping on his mat, looking like he was having the greatest dream in the world.

"Daddy-Chan." Rei softly whispered; inching over to the mat and shaking his arm. "Wake up Daddy-Chan, its breakfast time."

"OK." He replied after Rei persisted. He walked downstairs with her on his hip, and her arms locked around his neck.

Ryoga sat down to breakfast with Rei, Kai and Ukyo. They all ate in the living room where Rei was lost in Saturday morning cartoons. Ukyo and Ryoga made light conversation over breakfast, Ukyo held Kai's bottle in place with one hand while eating with the other.

"Hello?" a voice came from the restaurant.

"We're closed!" Ukyo argued. "Try again on Monday."

"Ukyo?" the voice sounded again; sounding as if it was running up the stairs and into the living room. She sighed and moved to the door before the voice could get there.

"Were you not listening when I said-"At the sight of the owner of the voice, her's was unable to continue.

"Hey Ucchan, who is-?" Ryoga came behind her, and seeing her rather distraught expression. So he immediately stopped talking.

"Ukyo. Who is this?" Tsubasa asked; irritated. Giving Ryoga such a death-glare that it would have turned him to stone.

"Ryoga Hibiki." She answered, unsure of how to really get out of the situation. "My-Uh-"She was trying to find a word to get Tsubasa to leave, to go away and not come after her again.

"Husband." Ryoga spat. Putting his arm on Ukyo.

"H-H-H-H-Husband!?!" Tsubasa looked as if his whole world had come crashing down. "Ukyo-this isn't true is it? Tell me it isn't. Tell me he's crazy!" Ukyo shook her head, leaning on Ryoga.

"No, He's my husband Tsubasa. We've got two kids." Tsubasa looked even more horrified at that note. But he stood his ground firmly, and gave Ryoga another death glare.

"I won't quit that easily Hibiki." He clinched his fists. "Not now, not ever. I challenge you to a fight Hibiki, Two weeks from tomorrow. You meet me in the school yard and I'll show you what happens when you take away someone I love." Tsubasa turned heel and ran; beginning his training. Giving Ukyo time to lock the restaurant door again and ask Ryoga about his saving.

"Husband?"

"I panicked." He replied. "I-I figured that with the way your face-"Her soft hug stopped him from rambling on.

"Thanks." She smiled, it quickly faded though. "But now you've got to fight him. I mean, he isn't as strong as Ranchan but still. He's got this problem with turning normal things-like mailboxes- into deadly weapons."

"Don't worry about it. I can take that guy." Ukyo liked the confidence, but she didn't like that he had something in his voice that made him unsure of himself.

Ryoga left to train in a vacant lot, and was gone until two weeks from the next day. Of course, on the day of the fight, no one was there but Tsubasa, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, then on the next day; everyone was there, and Tsubasa looked pissed off.

Ukyo left Rei and Kai with Kasumi, incase Ryoga got really badly hurt; she didn't want them to have to see that. She sat closest to the ring, Akane and Ranma sitting not far from her.

"You think Ryoga can do this?" Akane asked her, unsure of Ryoga's skills against Tsubasa.

"Of course I do." Ukyo challenged. "He knows what he's doing. Even if he isn't here yet..."

"Where are you Hibiki!?" Tsubasa bellowed in anger and impatience. "I'm going to take the prize right here and now if you don't show!"

"I'm here." Everyone's head shot towards the side of the arena; Ryoga was holding himself up with a stick, and he looked as If he did more wandering than training. "And you're not taking her, not without putting me in the grave." A smirk spread across Tsubasa's face; that was exactly what he planned to do.

"I've researched you Hibiki." Tsubasa challenged before starting. "I learned your one real weakness other than passing out at the sight of women's breasts." He pulled a fire hose from behind him; Ryoga's, Ukyo's and Ranma's faces went completely white. Akane however was oblivious to why a hose was such a big deal to Ryoga. "Ready to give up now Hibiki? Can I take my prize and be on my way?" Tsubasa crudely; still referring Ukyo as a prize to be won. Ryoga, no matter how afraid he was of Akane, and the whole school finding out he was a small black piglet named P-Chan, he wasn't going to give up. He gave his backpack to Ukyo to hold for him, drew his bamboo umbrella that weighed more than a big rig which he held with just one hand, and readied to fight Tsubasa.

Of course, Tsubasa used his water technique early in the fight, not wanting to get unnecessarily hurt before he took Ukyo away and buried Ryoga in his grave. He sprayed the hose and made Ryoga jump away from that spot; he could hear the crowed cheering for him, mostly because they found his opponite otherwise creepy and needed to die.

Ryoga used Tsubasa's head as a springboard and followed the hose all the way to the drinking fountains.

"Well I'll be damned." He thought to himself as he unscrewed the hose from the fountains and returned to the arena. "Now you can't get me wet Tsubasa! Your attack is useless!" Tsubasa looked around and found a trashcan to overtake. When he did; the lid was used as a razor disk that almost hit Ryoga.

The fight raged on; both fighters took on extream damages. Ukyo had a hard time keeping herself from going to Ryoga's rescue; knowing that Tsubasa wouldn't hurt her. But it wasn't Tsubasa's next attack that decided the fight. It was what Ryoga saw in the crowed.

Akane wasn't watching. At least not as well as she would have been if Ranma was fighting. Ranma's arm was around her; Ryoga's Akane. That brought him directly back to square one; and that square, held a heavy heart.

Tsubasa was forced against the outdoor basketball hoop; the wind being knocked out of him. Ryoga had created a crator that he knew would be his grave.

**Woo cliffy. Shweet huh?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ramna. Too bad.**

She waited at Dr.Tofu's office for what seemed like forever. Ryoga was being cared for, having hurt himself badly in the fight; and Ukyo was scared she would never see him again. It was because of her that he'd gotten hurt in the first place, if he hadn't come to defend her then he wouldn't be in the hospital. She sat down on the waiting sofa and-well-waited.

Ukyo then realized that she owed Ryoga so much. She owed him her life, because he'd protected it. She owed him her home, because he'd kept Tsubasa from moving in; and she owed him her heart, because he'd kept it safe from invaders.

Suddenly, she began to picture Ryoga with Rei and Kai, they loved him and he loved them so dearly. She saw that if anything happened to Ryoga; she would never be able to forgive herself.

Why had all those thoughts come now? Why had she started thinking about when Ryoga promised that they could always share a mat as long as it made her happy? As the hours ticked by; Ukyo had fallen asleep on the waiting sofa.

--------

"Ryoga!" They were back at the restaurant. Ryoga was with Rei and holding Kai; but when he heard Ukyo's voice, he spun around with a smile on his face. She hugged him tightly, as if she was upset again, but she wasn't. She was smiling. "Did you and Kai have a good day?"

"Yep." He grinned contently. Putting Kai in the baby-seat sitting on the counter, and wrapping his arms around Ukyo's waist. "What about you?" She nodded; leaning against his body. It wasn't when Ryoga leaned over her and gave her a kiss, sending chills all through her body, not even when he leaned in beside her ear and whispered "I love you."

No. Tofu woke her up.

---------

"Ukyo. Ukyo wake up." It took her a couple of seconds to realize she was being spoken to. When she finally realized that he was speaking to her, she immediately asked how Ryoga was. Tofu just smiled and said:

"He's fine Ucchan. You can go see him now if you want." Ukyo nodded and started walking to the room Ryoga was in, it was strange. She never dreamt of them together before, but that one time she had, she liked it. There was a surge of pleasure running through her in the dream, she could feel it; like she hoped she would never wake up from it, but at the same time the alternate reality was too real for her to handle at that moment, so it scared her.

But right then, she didn't care; Ryoga was waiting for her.

When she saw him, he gave her a small, fanged smile before saying: "Hi Ucchan." She smiled meekly and sat on his hospital bed.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Eh, I've been better." He spoke as if he hadn't just fought to the death with Tsubasa, as if he'd merely fallen.

"You talk as if it wasn't a big deal. I-I'm sorry you got hurt Ryoga; I should have fought my own battles.." Ryoga sat up and grabbed her hand, he'd become so comfortable showing her loving (But not sexual) gestures.

"Ucchan, I was happy to do it. I am your _husband_ after all." He teased, she gave him a "OK,OK that was good for a laugh." smirk before he asked when he could go home.

Home..

That word never did have much meaning to him; he used to think "Home" was a building were you lived, but he saw recently that it was much more. It was a place of peace, where he could be with Ukyo, Kai, and Rei; without bad things happening, without people mugging them or picking fights.

Home had a new meaning. It was a place of complete sanctuary. Utopia.

**Kind of short, but I wanted to hurry and get to the MEGA FLUFF and this chapter just didn't call for it.**

**Me: SUPER MEGA FLUFF TRANSPHORM!**

**Erik: (Shakes head miserably)**

**Crypto: DESTROY ALL HUMANS!!! (Boom boom boom!)**

**Pox: is it scientifically possible to make such fluff?**

**Me:….I'll make it work.**

**Pox: (Takes notes of fluff ratio)**

**Erik: OH YEAH! JUST FORGET ME! You go off on your DESTROY ALL HUMANS characters and I get left in the cold…**

**Me: AWWWW (Snuggle)**

**Erik: OK, I'm done now.**


End file.
